creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
(e__e ok) Suggestion "WhyAmIReadingThis closed this thread because: No need for a voting. Treat this as an informative thread" Although it may not be your intention, this is patronizing. This is a result when people fall upon you. Administrators aren't anticipated to know everything. So, we could be of contribution to the community. Maybe some fair modifications to the Vandalism Policy in result? Anyway, my friend nudged me. We need something at the far end of our basement, which is constricted. This is Matt, signing off! CorpsesBulgingOut (talk) 04:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :^ was thinking the same thing when I saw the thread closed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I cant figure out how to post pasta. can u tell me how? Nick, why was I demoted? You and I discussed this, I was not trying to start drama and the people involved can tell you such. Besides, don't you need to make a thread to demote someone? _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 09:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to know your reasoning as well, Nick. Unless Chaoz did something after I left last night, this is a bit uncalled for. He was actually trying to stave off drama, and a certain other someone kept inciting it. :Mystreve (talk) 11:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man. There seems to be a mistake about my ban; or some sort of misunderstanding. I said I was 12, and I was basically making up a story. I was having a bit of fun, until I got banned. I looked back, and saw that it was because I said that I was 12. This is a misunderstanding and I ask you to please maybe fix this for me. I apologize in advance. RE:RE: That makes even less sense to why I was demoted. It isn't right that I should be demoted when I have not done anything worthy of demotion. Also, isn't standard procedure for demoting someone to make a thread for it? _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 20:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Oi! You there! You should drop by MLP chat some time, Kill and I miss you Q_Q Willow (talk) 15:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) NICK NICK NICK K SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE I MISS TALKING TO YOU. SECOND LOOK AT THIS SHIT http://prntscr.com/3hr3rs LOOK AT IT. Also, email me, maybe? cronusamporasmajjyks@yahoo.com Love you ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 23:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hey Nick. I nominated your Squidward's Suicide article over on Spinpasta, and added the Classics category, since it's kind of like Suggested Reading over there. So yeah. Wanted to tell you that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm TNTtinatheawesome, I was wondering why did you delete my story? TNTtinatheawesome (talk) 17:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I was wondering why it said this page didn't exist when I tried clicking my name. Guess I had to comment or edit something. Sorry for commenting but would it count as that edit spam if I just edit one to fix a few words that were misspelled? Dammit Nick, why did you quit chat/Happy Belated Birthday Present~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yptqfz50JEM&feature=youtu.be There's the present. I figured your birthday was around this time of year. Enjoy~ [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ._. I heard you quit....sorry to see you go, mate ._. Zyrannee (talk) 11:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, for being on the ball about User:600654 altering my message. I have my preferences set so changes don't fill up my mail. I had a quick question about vandalism. It doubles with each consecutive vandalism right? Or has the initial punishment been moved up to a two week initial ban? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Weird Category The Weird category isn't admin only anymore. Just wanted to give you the heads-up :) Mystreve (talk) 19:05, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Nicky! Have you left chat? :O 'BeccaLovegood (talk) 11:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC)' Heya Reading! Is there any chance you could get on MLP this weekend or any time this week? There's something I could do with your help with, and I have to have it perfect before the 19th D: Willow (talk) 16:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Skype I just wanted to ask whether there is something wrong with your skype. Seeing as I won't be seeing you in chat anymore, I just wanted to keep in contact. Zyrannee (talk) 21:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE Wow that was weird, I was just thinking about when you'd reply, and then 'New messages' popped up on that second. Freaky. Anyway, yeah that could be an option. Do you go on any other wiki chats regularly? Zyrannee (talk) 22:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Basically, on the 19th I have a Spanish speaking assessment, and I was planning on recording myself saying my answers and asking you to listen through it and see if I'm pronouncing stuff right. Willow (talk) 14:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE Oh right.....well damn :llllllllll Zyrannee (talk) 19:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :ER Well, yeah, I COULD do that, but chats are more fun :P Willow (talk) 12:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) All right then, I'll have it to you some time before Sunday. Willow (talk) 13:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) The assessment Not recorded yet, but this is what I'm going to be saying. I just hope it actually makes sense... https://docs.google.com/document/d/19hI1azrpk6vt8rh6wpTOJaDdVV7pAeI7TBgWnRxD9Os/edit Willow (talk) 16:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) The one you are describing as butchered is basically meant to say "We wear uniform to make us all equal" Willow (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Recording http://vocaroo.com/i/s19MrRr38jQk Willow (talk) 11:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Heyy I decided to drop by to ask you what the outcome was of your Spinoff Appeal (Squidward's suicide:Rewritten), because it's been a while for that, and asking questions/giving advice on the page is like talking to oneself. I need to figure out whatever happened to your story. Any who, do get back to me when you can, and maybe then we could archive the page. It's all crammy. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)]] 08:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :That's the point; I don't really know what to do with it. Do I replace the contents of SS? (That'll probably definitely get me blocked, though. It's also a very popular page). Do I create another page called SS rewritten? It's rather confusing. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'''WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 16:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, can you delete this, please? :3 Done now Well, I had my assessment today, and I'm quite sure I managed to spectacularly mangle most of it XD Thanks for your help, Reading Willow (talk) 10:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Two questions Sometimes when I click on a pasta from the Recent Wiki Activity it say that it isn't found. Does that mean it got deleted? Also how many badges are there? Tangletalon38 (talk) 01:05, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Tangletalon38 Ok help me out here, why does my first cp keep being deleted. I am new so please tell me what am i doing wrong? I'll post the cp here in case you don't remember Please tell me what do i need to do or change in this so i can finally publish this with no worries XKaiser (talk) 23:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Kaiser Delacross 20-05-2014 Hello there... My name doesn't matter, everyone refers to me as Selthir or Selth for short.. My life has changed.. Allow me to tell you my story... 07-02-2014 I was on a popular chatting software called Imvu, i had a room there and i was there with a friend of mine i had a crush on, her name was Vanessa. The room i had wasn't much, it was simply a room i used to have deep conversations with whoever came in. I considered myself pretty smart to have these types of conversation, i was a photographer and my photos were meant to make people think of the meaning behind the photo. Suddenly a really old user came inside, he hadn't come for a while, the user name was "xCursedBlack" but he asked people to refer to him as Kaiser even though it couldn't be his real name, he was Portuguese just like me or so i thought, he had to have a real name and i considered preety childish he wouldn't tell me his. I kind of dissed him and mocked him a bit, i admit i went a lil too far... Eventually he said: xCursedblack: Wow, if you didn't want me to come in you could have just said so...Geez xCursedblack has left the chat I felt kind of bad at first but he would get over it...I thought... I was too focused on the tomorow, i was gonna go on a date with Vanessa and we were planning things. I turned off Imvu a while later and went to bed, tomorow was gonna be a great day. 08-02-2014 I woke up thinking of my dream...A strange figure with red eyes..He said something like: Did you know? I am alive Selth. Fuck that, i had to get ready for the evening. I spent the whole day thinking of the wonderfull evening i was gonna have, i'm preety sure i'll be able to bring her home. The night arrived quickly, it was 10 pm and i was waiting for Vanessa at the entrance of the bar we were supposed to go to. She arrived with a grin on her face, it turned me on to see her with such thing, she usualy had that good girl atitude. -Hey Selth! Haven't you heard? There's this really awesome haunted thing happening at the Abandoned warehouse! Lately people have been seen entering there and not coming out! Go get your camera! -Wait seriously? We were suposed to spend a lovely evening on the bar! Not ghost hunting! -You scared? She winked at me as she said that, i couldn't possibly resist. -Who me? No way! Fine let's go by my place, get the camera and go there. When we arrived at the warehouse it was almost midnight, nobody was around except for me and her. The Warehouse door was oddly open, we went there and walked a while then we heard a loud noise comming from behind, the warehouse door closed. I quickly ran back and tried to open it, nothing happened, the door was as shut as it could be but i kept trying to open it. As i was trying to force it open i heard a maniacal laugh, it was Vanessa. She was laughing. -Vanessa this isn't funny! Open this thing! I can't believe you'd try and scare me like that! -Scare you? Her voice went deep all of a sudden -My dear boy, the last thing i want for you is to face this trial scared. She raised her hands and her eyes started bleeding, followed by her mouth and ears. I sprinted at her but before i could reach her she glared at me. -Didn't you know Selth? He is alive... Her eyes exploded and blood came off them in a horribly fast pace, she then colapsed in the ground. I checked her pulse, she was dead...I have no idea why i checked her pulse, no one who lost that amount of blood would be alive anymore..All that was left of her was an eyeless bloodfilled smiling corpse. I stood there crying for a while, then i heard a voice coming from far. -Come...For you to leave you must press on forward.. I stood up slowly looking at a hall where the voice seemed to come from, a trial huh? As scared as i was i needed to face this..If i stood here i had more chance to have Vanessa's fate. I pressed on forward. 09-02-2014 I looked at my watch..It was already past midnight.. Even though i walked a good 30 minutes the hallway didn't seem to end. I hoped my flashlight's batery didn't end..Suddenly the thought of going back before it did crossed my mind and as it did i saw the first rule of this trial written in blood on the wall. "Don't even look back, he will punish you if you do" WHAT? Does that mean whoever made this is here watching me?!? I looked back to see if someone was there but my punishment...I'm preety sure it was a slap but it was as strong as a concrete fist punching me in the face, it was so strong i fell on the ground. I did my best to stand up again without looking back. I kept on moving aware someone was behind me, watching my every move, i tried talking to...it. -Why are you doing this? No response. I avoided looking back to face the same punishment and pressed on. Soon the light struck my face and i shut my eyes a lil, as i pointed my flashlight a lil bit lower i noticed there was a turn on the hallway to the left and aparently the light i saw was the reflection of my flashlight into a mirror. As i faced the mirror there was a bloody message right above my reflection saying "The one who thinks he is superior to him". As i looked into the mirror i tried to see the reflection of who was behind me, nobody was there, i looked back again only to receive another slap, this time so strong i flew at the mirror hitting my forehead on it. It took me a while to come to myself after that but when i looked at my own blood on the floor another message was there "Don't test him human". I stood up again slowlier this time rubbing my forehead with all the care not to look back again. I carried on through the corridor on the left, for some reason i was seing red, maybe the blood on my forehead was on my eyes, i rubbed my eyes but it was the same, maybe the flashlight was acting up, no matter, i must move forward. I must have walked another 20-30 minutes and for some reason my flashlight exploded, i would say broke but the glass shattered and the lightbulb exploded, i was in complete darkness then i heard a voice. -He is near.. My whole body chilled, how was i supposed to keep on moving in complete darkness? I shutted my eyes afraid of what might happen but then i hear another voice. -Open your eyes human...And carry forward... As i opened my eyes i saw the whole corridor red as if it was lit by a strange light from behind me, i was however smart enough not to look back this time. I walked a bit forward only to see another bloody message on the wall aproving my line of thought "Good Boy" And an arrow was pointing down at something on the floor..MY PHONE! I quickly picket it up and thought of calling the police but there was no reception. I was about to put it back on my pocket when i got a phone call, how could that be possible? There was no reception! As i looked down to my phone to see who was calling me my whole body shivered, it was...xCursedBlack... I awsered the call only to hear the voice of my nightmares. -Having fun yet? -Kaiser! Why are you doing this? I'm sorry! Please stop this! I only spoke like that because i was with a girl on the room the other day! -Oh i'm not doing anything dear friend, he is. -Who?! -The spirit living inside me, he warned you you know? He said he was alive. -Who is alive Kaiser? Look i don't care, tell him to stop! He already killed my friend! He's a psycopath! -He didn't kill anyone, he never kills, he is just teaching you a lesson. Unconsciously i turned back as i was holding my phone but i was slapped again, i flew a good 5 feet and dropped my phone but somehow my phone switched to Speaker only to hear Kaiser laughing. -You turned back didn't you? Yeah he's like that, avoid that though and press forward, he doesn't seem far away now. The call ended. I crawled to where i thought my phone was but for some reason nothing was there, another voice confirmed my fears. -Your reward is over..Press forward.. I stood up again and kept on forward. I soon arrived at the end of the corridor, a lit up room, i looked up to see the glass roof, the moon was full and it was lighting the room. As i looked back down i saw him...He was wearing a black robe, his eyes were red and he had some huge claws..He was smiling at me. -Is it over?...Did i finish your stupid trial?.. He walked slowly in my direction, i moved back a lil but i crashed against something, as i looked back to see what it was i was slapped again, the slap made me fly at his feet and as he gazed down at me he finally said: -No.. I started crying and punching the ground. -Why are you doing this?..Haven't i been through enough? -Rise I stood up slowly only to face him, his red eyes pierced through me, it was hard to stand up with such eyes glaring at me as they were looking at my very soul. -Do you think you are superior to me? It was hard to talk but as i managed to say some words i finally replied: -No..You made that clear now.. He stood silent for a while but then he raised one of his claws and pinned me to the ground. -YOU LIE! -I DON'T I SWEAR! PLEASE STOP! PLEEEASE! I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL ME! -Oh i won't kill you, all of you at least. -W..What do you mean? -I am merely gonna kill your ego Selth, you will never EVER feel superior to anyone again! His claws then pierced my chest and afterwards it was dark...Everything was dark... 19-05-2014 I woke up... My phone was ringing...It was Vanessa.. -H..Hello? -Hey baby! Did you sleep well? I started crying..Was this all a bad dream? -Baby? What are you crying at? -Nothing..I'm just glad you are alive.. -Why wouldn't i be? You won't kill your girlfriend that easly! Now come on, we have to go to church. -Okay then... I turned off my phone and got up. I had this ich on my chest and as i was gonna scratch it i realized i was wearing a necklace. When i looked at it..It was a pentagram...Why would i be wearing that? I didn't took it off for safety, as i got up i looked in the mirror and the message i saw made me shout in fear. It said: "Don't you know? The Devil is alive, he has an angel face and a human body, and when you anger him, his eyes turn red and his claws grow sharp." Creepypasta by Kaiser Delacross aka xCursedBlack UUGHHH STUPID BLACKLIST FILTER WONT LET ME PUT SQUIDWARDS SUICIDE UP. *ahem* Sorry. Do you think, just maybe, you could put it up yourself? QQ --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 12:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Would like to bring this to your attention. http://i.imgur.com/P45NQPO.png Not that I expect anything to be done about it, because I doubt it will actually be done. But this is bad. This wasn't an "accident", this was deliberate. And it wasn't rectifyed. It took Callie FOUR days to undo it. Thank god, at the very least, that she noticed it. I have tried going to Cleric about this and he did nothing, which is why i decided to come to you. This really hasn't been addressed. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 16:07, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: He attempted to contact Maria via her talk page on the 23rd of May, asking "if he could come back". He spoke to me on the 23rd later about why he was still banned because he hadn't done anything wrong. It was moments later that Callie had unbanned him. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 01:28, May 26, 2014 (UTC) hi is it possible to get my always read the fine print story original? so I can fix it. thanks Steve22ss (talk) 05:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Okay, but how is it a simple error if DEVIN already made the ban, and she deliberately UNBANNED him so that she could ban him herself? That is what happened, and it is clear. Regardless of whether the "indefinite" ban was deliberate, she did negate a moderator's actions just so "she could have the final say." Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 16:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh, and that makes it any better? Broken didn't think it was too funny. Is it just okay to ban people as a jokee now? Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 17:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: No. DEVIN complied. To the ONE-DAY request. First you said it was an accident, THEN you said it was a joke, NOW you're saying she did exactly what he wanted. When that is OBVIOUSLY not the case. Devin performed the one-day user request ban, and Rarity DELIBERATELY UNBANNED HIM, then banned him again just so she could "have the final say." It's irresponsible. Do you fail to see that, or are you purposely wasting my time? OR, do you see that? Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 17:17, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : I'd like to point out that I unbanned Squid because I thought Devin made it in error, at the same time some user and mystreve were talking about having them blocked so they could change accounts and mystreve did not want to block them for some reason. Misreading the users name I banned Squid in error. Thinking that devin did the right thing I changed it to infinite (common practice for account changes) and added a random reason that I pulled off of the top of my head. For this mix up I am sorry. As for the messaging thing squid added his request in the middle of 5 others making it very difficult to distinguish. I am in error for not reading the messages carefully and they are in error for not leaving a heading as my talk page header requests. Again I have apologized to Squid and will do it again if necessary. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Monday, May 26th 2014, 17:25 Re: EDIT Forget it. This was pointless anyway and I'm done arguing. It's not going to change and there's nothing that will be done. Forget it. But I *am* watching. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 17:37, May 26, 2014 (UTC) http://www.clipular.com/c/4929920052494336.png?k=zElQ3l5J2ijC2nzUDLq4ky0ymdE Figured you'd want to see this, considering what you said after the last time this happened. Willow (talk) 21:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) OH NICKY-POO User:Mr.creepypastabro101 This user vandalized two pages. One was replacing all the content with the video of the article and having the text say "ass and titties", while the other one he just added random blur. So, Reading with your ass so tight, won't you be the wiki's hero tonight? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sry 'bout that... Welp, you beat me to the punch on that one. Already had the review typed out though, so I just thought I'd save them the trouble of trying to re-do an appeal for a story and getting their hopes up. :I got the deletion appeal page followed, so I try to be on the ball, but am quickly realizing I shouldn't review poetry or stories that I deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, May 27, 2014 (UTC) My story is gone I have a question I wrote the story The Preacher a while back and now it is gone from the site is there a reason it was deleted and no one told me or should i just repost it in the OC section once more? TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 07:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess Don't Turn On the Lights I've heard this story before, and possibly even seen it on the site, but I'm just... Not sure. Is it a case of plagiarism, then? Because the idea isn't original. The story (other than this) might be called 'aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights' or something of the sort. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 15:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Found the duplicate page. It'll be this. Thanks a bunch. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 03:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello, mister Reading. May I have the chat ban that has been on me lifted? Thank you. P.S. I reequested to be banned the purple people eater has come once again for our souls... (talk) 12:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) The complaints about admins having to watch chat. Hey Reading, I just read Callies reply on the Natural Election thread, and left my own reply too. But for this, I'd actually like to take a more direct route for a response. So, admins have been grumbling about having to watch chat. Fair enough, I understand that admins have site related matters to attend to, but what I would mainly like to know is why was this kept as a grumble of discontent between admins and not discreetly brought up with any of the moderators? This is something that could easily have been dealt with if we had just been told prior to Callie posting that reply. P-21 (talk) 09:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) (Weaver) :It's clearly visible in my latest archive, if I'm not mistaken. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 09:52, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Reading, moderators or not, at that point, punishments should have been handed out. P-21 (talk) 13:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Question... Why was my pasta deleted? Was it not fitting the quality guidelines? No pictures? Bad title? Please answer me. What was it? SonicFan970 (talk) 15:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi uhhm' i just recently joined this site and posted an article and i can't find it. Like i typed in the name and serched all over my profile. Is there like a gallery section?Sodu-POP (talk) 16:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC)sodu-pop ( rachael kramer ) can you post my creepypasta that you deleted, please. )= --Mr.creepster123 (talk) 18:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, so due to it being deleted ( my heartless joey, artcle ) can i just re post it or will it just be deleted again?Sodu-POP (talk) 19:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC)sodu-pop ( rachael kramer) Just saying hello Urgent I need to speak with you in chat asap. We have a slight emergency. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 23:45, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Tau EpsilonTau Epsilon (talk) 02:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! while I am still new... I could use a hand at fixing my creepy pasta page... I can't for the life of me figure out the controls to this site haha Tau EpsilonTau Epsilon (talk) 06:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey i'm having trouble. it keeps rerouting me to, this page is not found on yahoo every time I try to make a new page or look at my story, what gives? Hello Mr.ReadingThis,I am the writer of "The Story of Jaxon Mortuary and I have to ask Why the hell did you delete my story!? why did you delete my story The One Way Ticket? Is the power going to your head yeah? Was it too short?The Smile Of Death (talk) 17:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC)The Smile Of Death Just wanted to let you know I still think you're an amazing administrator here. You have a great eye. You're a great writer. You have nothing but the site's best interests in mind. You're the first admin I really ever talked to (about rules and such) when I was a newbie. And you never let people with nefarious intents get away with ''any bullshit around here. Like ever. Anyway, this isn't any kind of ass-kissing session, I just wanted to let you know that a fellow admin sees your work around here, and very much appreciates it. I'm proud to call you a fellow admin, Nick. Keep up the great work around here. -- Mystreve (talk) 23:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, change your fucking avatar. I HATE it. XD -- Mystreve (talk) 23:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::HA. That was an afterthought, Nick. And thanks, my friend. -- Mystreve (talk) 00:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Possible Self-Vandalism Hello! The user Time Convergence posted the Razor Sharp article on May 29th, and he has since erased the entire story from the article and posted a new one in its place. The first time he did this, I did a rollback of his edit to bring the original story back, and I also left him a message to create new articles for new stories, rather than use already existing articles to post your stories, but he didn't listen. He's yet again erased the original version of his story in favor of a new one. Is it true that users aren't allowed to replace the stories on their already submitted articles with entirely new stories? Resident DeVir (talk) 14:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) : All right, I'm glad that was sorted out. I had done a rollback on that story twice, but I see the author has taken my advice and posted the new story as its own article now. I still don't personally think it's justified to completely replace your own story, especially since it doesn't let editors know there's a new story possibly in need of corrections. Imagine if a PotM writer replaced his award winning piece of literature with a mediocre story, and new users would read that story and think we have low standards. Anyway, thanks for telling me. : Resident DeVir (talk) 16:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC)